


I Want to Undress You with Kisses

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, another from a prompt, don't read the second chapter if you don't want to read smut, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: Kimberly has a thing for Trini singing in Spanish.Trini has a for Kimberly dancing.(AKA a series of tumblr prompts)





	1. All my senses are asking for more

**Author's Note:**

> wtf my friends i didn't know this song was so thirsty until i had to look it up
> 
> kim's feeling it tho
> 
> i copied the lyrics from metrolyrics, i hope they're right.
> 
> warning to the thirsty: this isn't smut
> 
> For howhaught-wayhaught who needs an upper

The Rangers aren't the type of friends who can sit around together and just listen to music, and it has nothing to do with how they are as a team, but everything to do with the clash of their preferences.

They find out Billy's first very early on because the other four wanted him to feel as comfortable as they could make him with the sudden necessity to be around more people than he was used to. Learning what kind of music made him less tense and less overwhelmed was really a small thing for the rest of them. So they asked Billy upfront more to know what to avoid than learning what to play. Nevertheless, they learn he prefers one-instrument musicals, with a proclivity for pieces in violin, and they all accept it.

Billy sincerely told them the next day how he appreciated that.

  


* * *

  


Zack was the one who discovered Trini's. He wasn't privy to it. He only knew she saw music as an escape more than as entertainment because he'd seen her enough times doing yoga on her spot (they all accepted it as Trini's) having headphones to block out the rest of the world before they even became the Power Rangers.

"What do you listen to, anyway?"

Trini shrugged, eyeing the small bouquet of flowers they stole from a few houses while walking home to Zack's trailer. She decided to arrange the flowers and tie them so she wouldn't have to do that when they arrived. "Music."

Zack only grinned at the answer, because he knew Trini was one of the most quiet of the five of them, and getting her to open up, even if it was just about her music preference was going to be like pulling teeth. "Really? Pegged you for a nerd, listening to recorded lectures." His grin only widened when she rolled her eyes at him, before not-so-gently pushing him away from her. "Or maybe just Mrs. Cruz's lectures. I mean you do have a lesbian hard- ow!" 

"Not this close to your mom's place!"

Trini missed Zack's look shifting to something soft with Trini feeling as protective as she did about his mom, before he was grinning again. Taking matters into his own hands, he plucks the headphones that were around her neck so he could place them over his ears. He noticed the twitch of her eye that means she's annoyed at his antics, but the fact that she allows the action is proof of how close they were already. If it were any other, Trini would have broken their arm, Ranger power or no.

But Zack found out why Trini didn't react when he fiddles with the buttons of her iPod tucked into one of the pockets of her bag, and hard rock music in full blast raged inside his head, and he yelps. "What the f-"

Trini gave his arm a soft backhand as they reached the door of Zack's trailer. "I told you. No cursing."

"You abuse your ears. And not in a good way," he muttered, slipping the headphones around her neck again while rubbing one of his ears.

Trini looked confused. "How do you abuse your ears in a good-" She shook her head, palming her iPod so she could shut it off before entering the trailer. "I don't want to know. Come on. I want to give these to Mrs. Taylor. I hope she likes them."

Zack smiled again, hoping the Ranger healing extended to their eardrums. "Don't worry, crazy girl. She will."

  


* * *

  


Zack listens to everything and knows the lyrics to an inexplicable number of songs including really old ones.

He duets with an off-tune Jason when the latter starts singing one of the love songs he has on his most-listened-to playlist. The other Rangers are surprised because Zack can shift from singing love songs to rapping. They weren't surprised that Jason's favorites were soft and feel-y.

Billy was happily entertained by their rendition of _Love is an Open Door_ , especially when Zack finished by kneeling in front of Jason and ending in a Ballerino pose, arms wide open.

  


* * *

  


Trini was the one who found out that despite Kim being partial to RnB, something they all expected, the pink ranger was also drawn to a few select songs outside of that genre.

They'd just pulled up by Kim's house when _Despacito_ started to play.

"Oh! I like this song!"

Kim looked like she more than liked the song and that she wanted to stay in the car just to listen to it finish. Trini didn't really care for it. She supposed it was different for people who didn't listen to Spanish songs often, but it was staple in her home. It wasn't all that special. She could admit it was catchy, though.

So Trini shrugged. "We'll spotify it inside." The proceed to exit the car.

"Hey, wait-"

Kim scrambled after her, disappointed that Trini didn't sit in the car to listen to it with her. They climbed up to Kim's room and she was sulky when they started to work on their homework. Trini didn't pick up on her mood, taking out her books and settling on Kim's bed like it was hers. They've spent enough time together in Kim's room that Trini had stopped questioning her place there. Kim eventually mellowed out, and by the time they finished their reading requirements, Trini was sat between Kim's legs, Kim's chin settled on one of Trini's shoulder.

  


* * *

  


The next time they were studying together, Kim had earphones on and Trini had her headphones, without her usual beanie because of the weather.

Kim was sighing and about to ask for a break, so she slid off her earphones, blinking up at her girlfriend. She had to blink a few more times, and her lips parted a little bit because Trini was bobbing her head to a beat Trini couldn't hear, but Kim knew was very familiar to her.

" _...Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso, Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro,_ " Trini sang, oblivious to her audience. It had been in her playlist ever since she found out Kim liked it. No harm in learning about the song her girlfriend had been so giddy about that one time.

Kim swallowed, a struggle, as her throat was suddenly dry, heart suddenly pounding against her ribs, just listening to her girlfriend half-sing, half-whisper the song while writing something down on her notebook. Trini stopped singing for a bit to bite on the corner of her lip, frowning at what she just wrote, before crossing out a word and rewriting something. Not that Kim noticed. Her eyes had zeroed in on lips that had just been murmuring Spanish words she couldn't understand but was undeniably attracted to.

"Trini-?" She tried to say, but was cut off as Trini started to sing again, now with a subtle rolling torso, hips moving with it. Kim stifled a groan, clenching her jaw as she continued to unashamedly stare at her girlfriend.

" _Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._ " Trini's voice was a little louder now, gaining momentum. It was a catchy song, Trini sometimes didn't realize she was belting it out at home. She didn't purposely memorize the lyrics just because Kim liked the song, though. Of course not. (She did.) Nevertheless, Kim was reaping the benefits.

Kim was starting to breathe deeply, especially with Trini's lips moving that fast to wrap around lyrics that Kim only wanted to understand. But the unconscious slight roll of Trini's hips to the beat made Kim shift uneasily in her position by the head of the bed, wishing those hips were in her lap. Or under. She didn't care. As long as she was between those legs.

Trini sighed as she ran a hand through her hair that wasn't in braids, probably hot, Kim thought. Kim was hot, too, for entirely different reasons. She watched Trini tilt her head up, exposing her neck. Kim paid particular attention to one bead of sweat that was sliding down the column of her neck before Trini's hand interrupted its progress so she could massage at the back of her neck, stiff from being in one position for a long time.

When she slid her eyes from the ceiling of Kim's room down, she finally noticed Kim looking at her. Decidedly not working anymore. And looking a little flushed. She frowned, sliding her headphones off to properly talk to Kim.

"What's up, babe?"

It was the nickname on those lips. It was that hoarse voice from their prolonged silence. It was Trini's cocked eyebrow, concerned and questioning. It was that _damn_ bead of sweat Kim was deprived of licking off of Trini's neck because Trini wiped it off with her hand. It was _all_ of that, and in less than a second Trini was on her back and Kim was on top of her, willing those hips to just _roll_.

"Kim-" Trini adjusted beneath her--almost making Kim moan out load at how that made Trini press against some very _right_ places--not understanding what happened, but not opposed. She felt Kim's forehead drop on hers and lips ghost against her own and Trini breathed out, catching up to Kim's state of arousal. "What-"

"I think I discovered a kink."

Trini laughed out loud, even as her eyes darkened. "Do tell."

Kim gave in to the craving and caught Trini's bottom lip in hers, biting slightly before sucking it in, making Trini gasp. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I'm- Kim." She felt a leg press between both of her own, right into _her_ and her eyes flickered shut. "Babe." She reciprocated by pressing her own against Kim's center and Kim had no such qualms as her with moaning. She laughed, slightly breathless, completely aroused. "What's gotten into you?"

Kim almost growled. "Really?"

Trini laughed again, ending in a gasp when Kim pressed into her again. "I didn't know it would affect you this much."

 _This_ as in the state of Kim over Trini, arms almost unable to keep from pressing herself into her girlfriend, not at all worried about parents who she knew were on their way home. She was almost panting now. Just remembering how Trini had rolled her hips while she sang made her want to roll her own into Trini's until they were both moving to the beat of that song. She would never be able to listen to _Despacito_ without thinking about Trini's own voice.

"Mean," Kim muttered pressing a hard kiss to Trini's lips. "You're mean."

Trini only rolled her eyes because she could still remember that day Kim had worn a crop top that could barely be considered a shirt to school and actively looked for every opportunity for Trini to touch her or for her to touch Trini. Trini died and snapped after their training that day when after stretching, Kim had lifted the shirt to wipe the sweat on her face. Zack was still ragging on her about it.

"Are you just going to complain, or...?"

Kim took that as consent and finally settled her entire weight on her girlfriend, finally feeling those hips roll up into her.

  


* * *

  


"Hey, wait." Billy looked up at everyone as they prepared for their training that day. His gaze settled on Kim who had an arm around Trini's shoulders. "I haven't asked what your favorite song was, yet."

Kim choked on nothing and started coughing, memories of the day prior coming to her.

Trini answered for her with a grin. "It's new." She squeezed the fingers of the hand tangled with her own. "We were listening to it yesterday."

Billy nodded, always eager to learn something to new about his teammates. "What is it?"

"It's in my spotify. We don't have service here, though." Trini tried to suppress a smirk, side-eyeing her girlfriend when she added, "Maybe I can sing it instead?"

Kim flushed. "Trini!"


	2. Let's Start Slowly then Wildly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary. We all know what this is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not edited. I'll come back to this later for editing. It's 2:12AM where I am and I need to stop sinning.
> 
> Enjoy? :D

It was one of her pet peeves, people singing to _Despacito_ who hadn't done so before the remix with Justin Bieber came out, a long four months after it was actually released. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, because she was 80% sure that most who did sing it didn't even know that the song was actually more graphic than Bruno Mars' "Versace on the Floor".

Which makes her a complete hypocrite for taking advantage of Kimberly's obsession with it.

To be fair, she was pretty sure Kimberly heard about it because Trini's tuned in to Spanish artists as much as she was to global icons, if only because her whole family was. It was a small way to feel a little more connected to their roots, despite being in an environment that was tolerant at best of people who didn't _look_ the same as them.

But she didn't quite figure out Kim liking it quite that much until she was underneath the taller brunette, hot and _aching_.

She inhaled deeply when Kim separated their lips, shifting from kissing her lips to raining kisses downward to her neck, tongue slipping out to flick right behind her ear, making Trini's eyes slip closed.

"I should be mad at you for-" She gasped at the nip at her collar bone, smirking a little at the noise of impatience from Kim after having been barred from going any further by Trini's shirt. She let herself be pulled to sit up, but was first to reach for Kim's shirt to slip it off of her girlfriend, before letting Kim take off her own. She took her turn at tasting bare skin, taking advantage of Kim tilting her neck to give her space, the moment her lips settle.

"For-oh." Kim's words cut off into a moan when she felt Trini's lips close around a small patch of skin to start sucking. Ranger perk. They found out about a week into dating that hickeys only lasted about 2 hours because of their accelerated healing. Which meant they could suck on each other's skin and not worry about the consequences of parents finding evidence of their less appropriate-for-public behavior. Kim didn't care much for it, because she wouldn't have minded marking Trini to discourage some of the girls who hit on her girlfriend. Trini loved it, because, well, apparently she loved sucking on Kim's skin.

Trini smiled when she let go and felt Kim press her hips downward. She could still hear the muffled strings of the final chords of _Despacito_ from her headphones, nearly at full volume whenever she listened to it. "For making this a kink," she answered belatedly.

It took Kimberly a moment to respond, feeling the answering roll of Trini's hips at her center because of the thin shorts she wore. She pressed down again, desperate for friction, breath stuttering as she did. She pulled Trini up from her neck so their lips could reconnect, then leaned forward to press Trini back unto the bed so they lay flush against each other. "It's not the language," she murmured against hot lips, Trini breath fanning over her cheeks.

Trini hummed, doubtful, but her lips were just as insistent as Kimberly's as they continued to grind against each other, establishing a rhythm that they were both unaware was actually to the beat of what Trini had been singing earlier. She let out an expletive in Spanish, when Kim's hands that had been on her hips were suddenly over her bra, squeezing gently. She noted the hitch in Kim's lips and laughed when Kim huffed, sitting up.

"Are we here to just- _fuck_ -" She pressed her palms over Trini's bare stomach, just below her navel to stop the smaller girl from rolling her hips again, effectively pressing the hard crotch of her pants, zipper and all, into Kim's center. She tried to distract herself from the feel of rippling muscle beneath her palms while she did.

"I was studying quite effectively until you interrupted, babe," Trini replied cheekily, hands had been slowly inching their way up to Kim's breasts changing course and instead settled on Kim's hips. She ignored the warning glance Kim gave her, and proceed to grip tightly against Kim's hips pressing her down while Trini rolled her hips up again. Kim's eyes rolled up, a moan slipping past her lips and she had to shift her hold from trying to hold Trini down to clutching at the smaller girl's legs behind her to keep herself upright. She vaguely wondered if she should have insisted that Trini change to her clothes earlier, just so she didn't have this much power over Kimberly now.

90% of Kimberly was just basking at the pressure against her still covered clit.

"But that's a crude way of summing up what we're doing, yeah." Kim didn't have enough mental faculties to follow the conversation anymore, because her hips were now moving against Trini's of their own volition, and Trini didn't need to push her down anymore for her to move. Trini's hands had once again shifted, this time higher so she could cup Kimberly's still covered breasts.

Kimberly's hands lift to cover Trini's, eyes finally opening. She really wanted to glare at her girlfriend, hips bucking into her suddenly to keep Kimberly off balance. And her spine did buckle, turning soft and she had to catch her weight on her hands on either side of Trini's head. Trini was grinning now, despite her blown pupils and high state of arousal, and Kim sacrificed her need to feel the continued pressure on her center for shifting so her right leg was in between Trini's.

It was Trini's turn to gasp, eyes flickering closed as Kim flexed her hip, pressing her thigh against Trini's center and she couldn't even smirk at her victory. Hearing Trini moan out her name just made her _hotter_.

Exhaling, she bent, pressing her leg up again while her lips ventured from Trini's neck downwards, licking and sucking until her lips were on a cleavage. Her hands made quick work of Trini's bra, slipping it off impatiently, then her lips were blowing against a nipple, making Trini arch her back, and Kimberly's lips were ready for her.

Trini's hands shift to Kim's hair, soft to her touch, and she gripped lightly to keep Kim in place. When Kim's tongue flicked against her nipple, Trini arched her back again, silently begging Kimberly for more.

Trini almost whined when she felt Kimberly's lips leave her skin, but then she felt lips ghost against her own and she had to open her eyes to look back at Kimberly. Hips slowed against hers, arms that had steadfastly held Kimberly up and off Trini slowly released around the elbows so Kim could settle herself on top of Trini.

"Kim." Breathless, Trini ran her hands from being threaded through Kim's hair to cupping flushed cheeks, aching for something they both craved but temporarily held back just to bask in this moment.

"Hey," Kim replied, lips still just barely touching Trini's. She smiled, soft despite where her lips have been just a few seconds before, eyes tender despite dark, dark eyes that were locked with Trini's own. "You ok?"

Trini laughed, breathlessly, at the question, arms slipping up and around Kim to pull her down so they were hugging, Kim's own laughter spreading out and into Trini, making her feel _light_. If there was any doubt in Trini before if she could ever find home in _someone_ instead of somewhere, as cheesy as it was how books and movies portrayed it, she found in Kim's laughter, carefree and unrestrained. It was unlike how Kimberly was after her stint with Amanda. Trini remembered how Kim had been too careful with her, limited by her fear of hurting, intent on shouldering the pain herself instead of sharing with Trini.

She shifted her head now to place a sloppy kiss to the side of Kim's head, buried in the pillow beside her. She felt several kisses in response on her shoulder, her neck, the underside of her jaw. She grinned when Kim pulled back just enough to deliver those same firm kisses to her lips. The last one lasted long, turned deep, tongues seeking, giving. By the time Kim was pulling back, they were both breathless again.

"I love you," Trini murmured, cheeks unable to become any rosier after what they've been doing, but she still managed to look up at Kim shyly.

Kim felt her heart skip, her breath hitch, before a smile stretched her lips. She bit on the corner of her lower lip, giggled when Trini's eyes automatically shifted to hone on the action, before she replied. "Thanks."

Trini groaned, and Kim's laughter bubbled up again, softening the blow of the joke, pressing her forehead to the side of Trini's head. She felt arms tighten around her in admonishment, but she wasn't likely ever going to forget how Trini had responded to her the first time Kim had said those three words.

Kim was still laughing at the memory of a very flustered Trini who had botched up her first 'I love you' to Kim, when she felt Trini's arms tighten around her again, and then she was on her back. Trini flipped her hair back and up to be able to see her--glare, actually--and she was still giggling, raising a hand to run fingers through Trini's hair.

"Babe," Trini whined, and she would later demand that she would _ever_ whine in the first place. "Stop-"

"I love you, too." Kim finally stopped laughing, but she still had a wide grin. "For the record." 

"We're not keeping records," Trini grumped, hands sliding down to Kim's hips. Kim accommodated the nonverbal request, lifting her hips so Trini can take off her shorts, not minding at all that Trini slipped her underwear off, too. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore."

Kim pulled Trini down for a kiss, lips unable to properly do so because she was still smiling widely. "You asked me to be your girlfriend that day." Affection was all Trini could hear from Kim's voice, and she sighed, moving downward a bit to nuzzle her face against Kim's neck. Like a cat, Kim thought. "I'll always treasure it."

Trini could only deliver an open-mouthed kiss to Kim's skin, before levering herself up to her forearms. "I love you," she repeated, moving downwards some more, tugging on Kim's bra to get her to take it off. She kissed further downward while Kim lifter her upper body, using her abdominal muscles alone, to remove her bra, and Trini _had_ to nip at the skin over her abs. Kim was going to be the death of her.

She moved up again, scattering more kisses, encouraged by the hands that have settled on her back, short fingernails dragging over her skin. Her lips wrapped around a nipple, her other hand occupying the other. She suckled, then light take it between her teeth while she looks up through long eyelashes. She caught sight of Kim looking at her, turned on by the sight of Trini _worshiping_ her body. Kim releases a breath when Trini lets go, and drops her head back to the bed when she sees Trini switch to her other breast.

Trini's other hand has already ventured lower, running over the inside of Kim's thighs, and Kim was already _aching_.

"Trini?"

Kim gasped at the press of teeth on her nipple, before Trini lifted her head to look up at her, raising an eyebrow in question even as her hand slid up her thigh, fingers barely touching her center.

Kimberly looked like she had to force the words out when she spoke, fingers tightening on Trini's skin as she felt a single finger tracing around her opening. "What does it mean?"

Trini breathes out through her nose as she kisses upward again, nipping over the skin on Kim's collarbone. "Hmmm?"

" _Despacito_?"

She feels Trini's smile against her neck before she's able to meet dark eyes, and she almost groans at the teasingly seductive smirk on Trini's lips. She moans instead, as if that was any different, at the feel of Trini's thumb against her clit. She didn't know why she was asking _now_ of all times and all places, because what she really wanted was to feel Trini's lips somewhere lower.

"Trin-?"

Lips and tongue cut her off, hard, insistent, and it effectively wipes all thought but of the girl in between her thighs, the hard probing of her tongue, the gentler, slower probing of her fingers on her center. Kimberly was just getting into the rhythm of the kiss when it ends abruptly.

"Seriously, Kim? Right now?"

Trini's thumb was already circling her clit despite the effort at conversation, and Kim had to gather whatever scraps of her coherence she had left to open her eyes and meet dubious eyes. "Huh?" As it was, she really didn't have much coherence left.

She actually whimpered when Trini stopped moving her hand, but she can't say anything because Trini dipped down again, and this time, the kiss was almost chaste, languid, more lips than tongue and teeth, and she melted at the same time that the fire that had been building at the base of her abdomen was being stoked. One of her hands came up to slide from Trini's cheek to the back of her neck, urging her to go faster, but Trini does the opposite and pulls back.

"Slowly," Trini murmurs against Kim's lips, the hand that had been _so close_ to easing the tension that had been building ever since she heard Trini sing was moving _away_ and Kim groaned.

"Another time," Kim almost begged. "I need you, Trin."

She almost growled when Trini shook her head slightly in dissent, but then she was leaning forward again to press her to Kim's ear. "It means slowly," Trini whispers, before taking Kim's earlobe between her teeth, nipping teasingly. " _Despacito_."

And fuck, because that one word has pleasure shooting right to Kim's center and she would have moaned if she didn't think it would make her sound too desperate. It was just one word, for fuck's sake. Kim couldn't have been _that_ affected.

" _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_."

 _Fuck_ , Kimberly thought, rolling her hips at the words. Both of her hands shifted, to grasp at Trini's hips, vaguely irritated that she still felt denim underneath her fingers, but she could only hold on for dear life as Trini continued to whisper in her ear. "Trini..."

"'I want to breathe your neck slowly'," Trini whispered, and she heard Kim's ragged breath by her own ear. " _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_." Trini couldn't remember the lyrics, wouldn't be able to recall much really because Kim was grinding against her insistently now. "I want to undress you with kisses slowly," Trini murmurs doing just that. And she was swirling her tongue at the hollow at the base of Kim's throat when she was roughly pulled up and her lips crashed with Kimberly's.

"Not today. Please-" Kim took matters into her own hands, reaching for one of Trini's hands to place fingers at her entrance. "Take me now, or-"

Her words cut off on a cry, as Trini did as she was asked, plunging two fingers into Kimberly's heat, entirely too wet for there to be any resistance. She didn't bother with slow anymore as she moved, pressing her hips behind her hands movements to lever herself. She swallowed the cries from Kim's lips as she pressed her thumb against her clit again.

The pounding that had felt like it had zeroed in on her center only intensified, and Kimberly could only think and feel _Trini_ as they both moved. She pulled away from the kiss to take in a big gulp of air, pulled Trini closer so she could feel lips on her neck, her shoulders, her breast. Her breathing was becoming more ragged, and she felt like everything was on fire.

It didn't take long until she was arching her back, hands once again on Trini's hips just so she had something to hold on to, mouth opening in a silent scream as her entire existence tunneled unto fingers that were still plunging in and out of her.

Trini only slowed down when she collapsed on her bed, and Kimberly accepted the soft kiss to her lips that she could barely respond to. She hoped the hand that she ran up Trini's back was enough to let Trini know that she was just entirely overwhelmed and won't be of much use for a few minutes.

It was really only a couple. Kim was flipping them over in no time, and she tugged at Trini's pants. "This is offensive," she muttered to herself.

"Well then, take them off."

Kim was quick to oblige. And she didn't even bother with foreplay, having had enough from the whiplash of Trini shifting from fast to slow to fast in less time than it took for Kim to rip her jeans off. She settled in between Trini's thighs and her lips and tongue were on Trini before Trini could register what was happening.

"Jesus, Kim-" But there were no objections from her, and she chose to ride the wave that she was already on the brink of just from watching Kimberly come apart underneath her. It wasn't long until she was bucking against Kimberly's unrelenting tongue, hands gripping Kim's because they learned during their third month together that holding on to sheets while having sex ripped them out. And they couldn't really explain any of that to either of their parents.

"Kim-" She was cut off by Kim wrapping lips around her clit. She hasn't come down from her first orgasm, yet, and Kimberly was already sucking on her, and she could only ride another wave of orgasm as Kim used both their hands on Trini's hips to hold her down while she did.

Trini's hands slid away from hers to cup at Kimberly's face, pulling her up. Rather, giving a small tug because Trini was in no state to be pulling anything anywhere, even if it was just on top of her.

Kimberly settled on top of her, lips meeting with Trini's in a once more slow and soft kiss. She shifted sideward so she wasn't entirely squishing the smaller girl, and tucked herself around Trini, sluggish arms coming up to wrap around her sweaty body.

Trini's eyes drooped, her body obviously spent after their activities.

She'd tell Kimberly later that her going down on Trini actually finished the interpretation of the chorus of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually didn't take much persuasion to write this. We ALL want it.
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> EDIT: So I have another prompt from the comments from anon M. Let's make this fic a series of prompts based on Trimberly's mutual thirst for each other. Let me know what you want to read next!


	3. All for You, Just Walk My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim shows off her moves and Trini just about dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for anon M and Leapyearbaby29. I modified the prompt heavily because I already did the singing thing. And I thought why not take advantage of Kim's former cheerleader status.
> 
> REFERENCE  
> Watch this video so you know how I pictured Kimberly dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsVtY-7YN-s

Trini is fond of that little wiggle Kim does whenever she masters a new move.

After she executes it, Kim bounces a little bit in the balls of her feet, elbows flexing, hands fisting, and she shakes them a little while also shaking her little butt. All to the background noise of whoever she's sparring with groaning in the background.

Once it was Trini, and she couldn't help but laugh affectionately as she clutched at her hyperextended shoulder, knowing it was going to heal in a couple of hours anyway. If they decide to stay close to the morphing grid, it would be reduced to maybe a half hour. She isn't really paying attention to any of that because Kim's face is lit up with her accomplishment, and Trini also has the added bonus of having the pink ranger pull her up to her feet so she could plant one firm celebratory kiss on Trini's lips.

Trini is thankful she's the only one of the other four who ever gets the celebratory kiss.

There was a time when Zack had jokingly asked for it. And the start of Kimberly's answering laughter was simultaneous with Zack's cry of pain at Trini hitting poking accurately at the spot Kim had just hit a few seconds ago.

No one joked about kissing Kimberly again.

Trini became even more fond of Billy because his immediate reaction was "It's wrong to come on to someone who's attached, Zack."

  


* * *

  


Of course, that wasn't the only kind of dance Trini has seen Kimberly do. Kimberly still didn't know she existed when Trini saw her perform during one of the cheer rallies. She wasn't one for school event--any kind of social event, actually--and the only reason she even stopped then was because there was a crowd of people by the entrance of the school and avoiding people took much more time when they were clumped together like that.

She'd resolved to going _around_ the crowd. She wasn't above that. She'd done it before and she just wanted to get home and find her little brothers fighting over whatever the hell they thought was worth fighting about that day.

But without realizing it she was inside the crowd because the cheerleaders had choreographed a moving routine so now the crowd was adjusting to accommodate them and she rolled her eyes. Because she was around people of average height and she was decidedly less than average. And she couldn't see anything.

 _Yoga breaths_ , she thought, breathing deeply. She popped her headphones on because the noise was getting really fucking annoying. She almost rolled her eyes when the crowd cheered and she could _still_ hear. Not caring who she was hitting, she was small enough anyway, she started elbowing her way out of the mass of people.

A breath rushed out of her when she finally elbowed her way past the last wall of tall person. She shook her head, still ducked, and she lifted her so she could more easily navigate the fringe of the crowd.

And almost choked on her tongue.

Kimberly Hart was in the front of a flat pyramid of girls, performing a routine in canon, and Trini had lifted her just as Kim had kicked, catching the heel of the shoe of her pointed toe, legs spread in a one-leg balance, lips in that open-mouthed smile cheerleaders always seem to do. Trini was surprised she even noticed that, because all she could really see were legs that went on for _days_.

It was maybe two seconds--it took maybe two years out of Trini's gay life--and then the cheerleaders were moving again. But Trini had already been rendered immobile by those two seconds, and she watched the rest of the routine. There was even one instance when she thought Kimberly had maybe actually looked straight at her and _winked_. Which was impossible. Kimberly has better things to do, other people to direct those sexy winks at.

When the routine is over and the cheerleaders are all doing that random stunts everywhere, kicking their legs into 180 degree splits just because they could, Trini finally snaps out of her Kimberly-induced stupor and actually finds the will to leave.

Seeing Tyler wrap his muscled arms around Kimberly had _nothing_ to do with it.

  


* * *

  


"Yeah, I saw like... one routine."

Kimberly smiled. It was more affectionate than anything else. She could look back on her cheerleading days without thinking badly about herself anymore. The other Rangers had a hand in that. "Yeah? Which one?"

Trini looked slightly uncomfortable at the question, bottom lip getting caught between her teeth. Because what a lie. Trini had developed a massive crush on Kimberly after that one routine and she'd seen a few others just to watch Kimberly. It was never anything drastic. If there happened to be a home game, she would watch because it was easy enough to just hide away somewhere until the game and then just watch.

Her teeth let go of her of her lip and she's about to answer, but Kimberly huffed and leaned forward to use her own teeth to bite on Trini's abused lip.

Their previously coherent conversation devolved into incoherent gasps and they let that conversation go. Kimberly can just ask about it another time. When Trini wasn't being a tease and biting her lip.

  


* * *

  


"C'mon, crazy girl!"

Trini was still sprawled against some metal contraption they hadn't figured out how to work, yet. They end up doing a lot of random stuff after they're training and impromptu 30-minute 5-people parties was one of them. The only other person who wasn't dancing was Billy and it was because he tried it once and he didn't like it because it felt like one part of his body was doing something and another part was doing something else and it made him feel uncomfortable. But he was decidedly happier about watching the others make a fool of themselves, seated at the edge of a chair, back straight because posture was important.

Trini didn't care for posture, so she was just staring, energy drink in hand because they drank those instead of beer whenever they hung out after training. Her lips twitched because Zack was doing his usual... Trini didn't know what it was. And Jason was doing that bouncy thing people did in parties that were more crowded than this one.

While Kimberly wasn't moving more than the other two, she was infinitely more graceful, and vastly more in tune with the music. And they all knew she was former cheerleader, of course, but it was much later that they realized that Kimberly hadn't only been in it for the status. It was a convenient perk, sure, but Kimberly really auditioned because she actually _loved_ dancing.

Trini couldn't begin to explain how convenient it was to have a girlfriend who loved dancing, when she loved seeing her girlfriend dance.

And while Trini just about always melted in gay puddle whenever she saw Kimberly dance, there were more times when she looked at Kimberly while she was dancing and she just fell more in love. She'd watch Kimberly move without the constraints that the pink ranger herself and put upon herself after what she did to her former best friend. Kimberly was impulsive, and in a way that wasn't as charming as how Zack was when he was impulsive.

Zack's intentions whenever he did anything had always been more innocent, always coming from a place of doing for the sake of doing.

While Kimberly had found that the motivations behind her actions were more calculated sometimes, more sinister, without actually meaning to. But she didn't know how else to explain how she'd found it in her to send that naked picture of Amanda that her best friend had sent her in confidence. She didn't know why she felt like she was justified in punching Tyler's tooth out when she did.

Kimberly was aware that there was much in her that had potential to become destructive. And ever since that part of her had come out, she'd tried her hardest not to let it get away from her again.

So when the Rangers started to get to know her, it was a much more subdued version of her that she was still trying to get used to. A tamer version of her that was so different from how she had been the queen B of the school.

And the only time Trini saw her really let go was when she was dancing.

So there were times when Kimberly was dancing and Trini's smirk turned soft, and she saw relaxed shoulders and fluid arms. Kimberly would grin at her before floating towards her--Trini wondered how she managed _floating_ , then decided that was just Trini being gay for her--plopping down on her lap. And Trini would bury her face in Kimberly's neck and basked in how carefree Kimberly is.

  


* * *

  


And then there were times when Trini just... couldn't handle Kimberly.

Trini had special girlfriend privileges whenever she visited Kimberly during dance training. It was because the only free, non-Ranger-training, non-school, non-detention dance training time was under a choreographer who had a massive crush on Trini. Trini didn't much care for it, and neither did Kimberly since Trini only ever looked at her whenever she picked Kimberly up from practice.

So here Trini was, leaning casually, close to the door at the front of the studio, headphones around her neck. She smiled affectionately at a grinning Kimberly, the last few beats of the segment of _Partition_ by Beyoncé playing. Trini was more focused on the wide smile on Kimberly's face than the steps, and she actually thought Kimberly shone through despite the mass of people moving together. They all finished on a pose they chose individually, and Trini laughed because Kimberly made a funny face that was very different from the provocative pose she held.

The dancers relaxed and the music in the background lowered to a level where the choreographer can call out praises to her dancers. Trini stood a little straighter because pride swells inside of her. Kimberly wasn't winded at all, Ranger powers and training and all, and she couldn't help but look proudly at her.

She looked away when she felt her phone vibrate, and she rolled her eyes at the message.

_Zack: you drooling yet_

Not dignifying that with a response, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, and looked up to find there were only three people left on the dance floor. The rest of the dancers were by the front of the studio, taking seats to be able to allow the dancers still standing to see themselves in the mirrors in front of them.

This was the third to the last part of training, where dancers who performed exceptionally well were chosen so the others can watch. It was followed by a solo by the choreographer, and a last run by everyone again.

Kimberly didn't always get chosen, but there were a few dance genres where she seemed to gravitate to. Or maybe dancing to Beyoncé just inspired her.

The choreographer called for Kimberly to take front and center and for the two others to flank her. It was _easy_ for Kimberly to slip into a leader role while performing, years of training as the head cheerleader settling into her trained muscles. She had explained it to Trini once like it was just like riding a bike. She learned it once and she had it in her forever. Trini thought she'd just have to take Kimberly's word for it.

Trini smirked at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Kimberly took it, just like how she immediately jumped on the chance to possibly win something. But now, she knew she wasn't just winning the last bite of a doughnut. So she cocked her head at Trini, aware of the call from the choreographer to get ready, but paying more attention to the small movement of Trini's index and middle finger in a 'give me all you've got' gesture, trapped in the crook of her other arm since she had them crossed over her chest. Incidentally--and Kimberly was sure, partly intentionally--pushing the Latina's breasts up.

The moment the first beat of the song dropped, Trini felt her jaw go slack.

She watched Kimberly's hip pop and her head roll, hair curtaining the darkly seductive look Kimberly was directing at her. Trini's throat went dry, her palms now sweaty as she watched Kimberly's body move, hitting beats, and melting on long pauses, hands running over her stomach, her thighs, her hair. Trini could only watch as Kimberly's sweat accentuated the lining of her abs, contracting whenever she nailed a pose, pulling taut when she did a full body wave.

Trini's own hands shifted from where they were crossed to the strap of her bag across her chest, gripping tight. She closed her slightly gaping mouth and grit her teeth when she saw Kimberly bite on her lower lip, making it very clear that despite everyone else in the room, Kimberly was only dancing for Trini.

Trini wanted those fingers gripping on Kimberly's hips to be hers, she thought as the end of the choreography neared. She tried to swallow when the dance ended, and Kimberly, as if she hadn't just been eye-fucking her girlfriend, was suddenly grinning widely, accepting a hug from one of the girls behind her, a congratulatory gesture because all of them were able to hit the all the steps right. The three girls dispersed after the cheers from the rest of the room died down.

"How was that?" Kimberly asked, accepting the bottle of water that Trini was handing to her. Trini hoped Kimberly didn't notice that her hand was actually shaking a little bit.

"Cool." Good, her voice was steady, Trini thought.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, needing to lean in since the run for the choreographer already started, filling the room with loud music again. "Just 'cool'?"

Trini made a noncommittal noise as she pulled Kimberly to stand beside her so they could both watch the choreographer now. She tried to distract herself from the ripple of Kimberly's muscles beneath her fingertips, the bead of sweat going down Kimberly's neck, the press of an arm against her side when Kimberly leaned against her. Trini tried to control her breathing while she put all her effort into controlling the urge to take her girlfriend away from all these people so she can maybe feel all those body rolls against herself instead of just seeing them from afar.

Trini didn't catch _any_ part of the choreographers performance. And she still had to suffer through a last run.

She was already fidgeting slightly when the dancers dispersed, and she all but fainted when Kimberly approached her again, training bag in tow.

"Want a private show?"

  


* * *

  


"Fuck."

Normally, Trini would have made a quip about her 'working on it' but she was too impatient, too hot. Instead she continued to work her lips down Kimberly's neck, her chest, then latched on a pebbled nipple.

It took approximately 2.7 seconds to bypass the front door and jump through the window of Kimberly's room, 0.3 seconds to get rid of all their clothing once they were there. Trini had thrown both of them unto Kimberly's bed, not caring about the dangerous creak the bed made when they landed, lips already busy with Kimberly's.

She felt hands run up her sides, tangle in her hair, and she moaned, nipple popping out of her mouth as she shifted upward again for a bruising kiss.

"Trini," Kimberly moaned, when she felt a thigh press up against her center. Then she felt arms surround her. And suddenly she was on top.

Kimberly grinned, affection coursing through her. Trini fun fact: whenever she was hot for Kimberly, she wanted the taller girl on top.

Kimberly rewarded her with an unnecessary, full body roll, which ended with a thigh pressing between Trini's legs, and Trini hissed. She felt hands run from her shoulders, her arms, her wrists, and she let them wrap snuggly around them, let those hands pull her arms up, so her hands were over her head. Trini ground up against the thigh between her legs, and she let Kimberly press her wrists down on to the bed with one hand, while the other slid down to press against her lower abdomen, stopping her movement.

"Do _not_ tease me right now, Kim."

Kim was sure Trini wanted to sound like her usual intimidating self, but she was breathless, and her voice was hoarse, and her tongue was poking out to lick her lips. Kim only hummed in response, not finding enough intention in Trini's pseudo-order to listen. She instead dipped her head to catch the lips Trini had just licked between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth, and making Trini's tense arms go slack.

The kiss was hot, and deep, and all teeth and tongue and Trini groaned in protest when Kimberly pulled away, even when she had to gasp at the lack of air. It died on her throat whens he felt lips trail over her neck, and she tilted her head up and away from Kimberly to give her more space to move. But Kimberly stopped.

"Fucking-ah!"

Kimberly had pinched one of her nipples with the hand not holding both of her wrists down, felt wet, warmth surround it and she arched her back, offering instead of demanding. Kimberly took what she gave, tongue flicking and lips sucking harder, using the gasps and small moans Trini as encouragement. Not that Kim needed any. She was completely happy to oblige.

She shifted to the other, just as her other hand travelled downward to tease at Trini's entrance.

"Don't tease."

Kim moved, lips hovering over Trini's. "It's tease or stop."

" _Kim_."

That sounded a little pained. But that was because Trini was aware of how easy it would be to convince Kim to start moving if she spoke like that. "Trini," Kim replied, lips grazing against Trini's teasingly.

Trini lifted her head for a kiss, arms straining against the loose hold Kimberly had on her hands. Kim let the kiss happen, tongue slipping past Trini's lips to probe. At the same time, she slid one finger into Trini.

Trini pulled away from the kiss, gasping in surprise, hips lifting. "Fuck."

"Ok?"

Trini will melt later at how much care Kimberly was able to inject into that one word, neck deep in her arousal but still putting Trini's needs above anything, reassuring consent in the middle of this whole thing. But later. After. "Yes, _please_."

When their lips met again it was soft, and it matched how slow Kimberly inserted a second finger, feeling for how ready Trini was--she was _so_ ready--before moving. "Trini-"

And Trini was already nodding, accepting the shift of Kimberly's hands from her wrists to her hands so they could hold on to each other, now knowledgeable of the fact that if they didn't do so, they tended to rip and break things that were close to them while they were having sex.

Kimberly started to move, burying her head against Trini's neck, feeling and hearing Trini call out her name as her fingers moved in and out of her, speeding up, reaching deeper. Trini's back arched, away from Kimberly's lips when Kim curled her fingers, and she started to shake when she felt Kimberly's thumb press against her clit.

Trini was coming before she knew it, hips moving against Kimberly's hand, and she was out of breath, but she still kissed Kimberly back when she leaned in so she wasn't crying out her release for the neighborhood to hear.

When she settled back down, she made a small gesture with her hand, and Kimberly let go of both of hers. She wrapped her arms around Kimberly, pulling the girl flush against her, feeling her breasts press against her own. "You..."

Kimberly smiled against sweaty skin, pressing several kisses there before pulling back to press a firm kiss to her lips, before settling back down again. "Take your time."

Trini huffed out a laugh, pressing her face to the side of Kim's. It was still several minutes later when she was able to continue her thought. "You're..." She pressed a tender kiss to Kimberly's temple. "You're beautiful." She pressed another kiss to Kimberly's cheek, arms tightening briefly around her. "When you dance." Trini joined in Kim's laughter, but tried to sober herself enough to get this out. "I mean you're always beautiful, but..." She smiled when Kimberly shifted her head so they were looking at each other, maybe a little crosseyed since they were so close. "Yeah."

Kimberly's smile turned tender. "Thank you."

"I'm jelly. Mush. I've melted. Give me a few minutes."

Kim laughed again, pressing a kiss to her nose. "You don't have to."

"No, uhm-" A pause. "Come sit on my face."

Kimberly laughed.

But it quickly shifted into something else when she complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a dancer, but not of hiphop so... poor descriptions. :))

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure i'm good at writing thirst.
> 
> Come talk to me in my tumblr imprettysureimasuperhero.tumblr.com


End file.
